It is becoming more important to reduce the amount of energy generated by consumable heat source power plants, (e.g., natural gas, coal, fossil fuel, nuclear, etc.) and replace them with renewable and/or clean energy sources.
A challenge faced by current renewable clean energy technologies is that they are almost as, and in some cases more, complicated than the legacy technologies they are attempting to replace. Most of these technologies are focused on alternative generation of electricity and they miss the fact that most of the inefficiencies in getting the energy to the customer occur along the countless steps between the conversion into electrical energy and the actual use of the energy.
Factoring in the energy consumed developing, deploying and maintaining both the new and old technologies there is no return our investment in any of them.
There is a need for improved systems, devices, and/or method directed to localized, sustainable, and/or renewable clean energy that can be stored more efficiently and then converted into electrical energy when desired. The present disclosure is directed to overcome and/or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art as will become apparent from the discussion herein.